Inabook
by Une jeune ecrivaine
Summary: Les raimons eleven on Facebook! (Chuuuuuuuuut. Le titre est très bien trouvé, et très réfléchie.) Et comme on change pas une équipe qui gagne. Je ne sais toujours pas faire de résumé. Mais donner une chance.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou les gens !

Oui, oui. Je sais. J'ai déjà pas mal d'histoires à écrire. Mais j'avais trop envie d'écrit un truc d'en le genre (gomenasai).

J'ai débattu pendant plusieurs jours sur le sujet d'ailleurs ! Je me disais qu'il y avait déjà pas mal de personne à avoir fait une fanfic dans le genre (Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un l'a déjà fait sur le fandom, mais je sais que sur d'autre oui.) donc je me demandé si j'avais le droit de le faire. Et je me suis dit « Puis zut ! Le thème ne leur appartiens pas. » ainsi, vous aurez cette charmante fanfiction.

(En vrais elle sait plutôt dit « Oh ! Et puis je vous en merde tous. ». Mais arrête ! Pour qui je vais passer ? T'inquiète, ça va rien changer. Oui, t'aura toujours l'aire d'une imbécile. Pourquoi je me fais toujours humilier ? Note que c'est toujours par toi même que tu te fait humilier.)

Alors bien évidement les personnages ne m'appartienne pas. Ils sont la propriété de Level-5. (Putain ! Ce truc sert vraiment à rien. Je te le fait pas dire.)

-x-

Matsukaze Tenma, Nishisono Shinsuke et 10 autres de vos amis aime la page « _Football is the life._ »

 _Commentaire :_

Seto Midori : Non ! Sérieusement ?

Sorano Aoi : Le football c'est bien. Mais de là à dire que c'est la vie… ^^'

 _Seto midori et 2 autres personnes aime ça_

Kurama Norihito : Ca me fait pitié. -_-

 _Kariya Masaki et Seto Midori aime ça_

Taiyou Amemiya : Mais le football est vraiment génial !

 _Matsukaze Tenma, Nishisono Shinsuke et 9 autres personnes aime ça_

Rune Fey : Oui ! Le football est tout pour moi !

 _Matskaze Tenma, Kageyama Hikaru et 9 autres personnes aime ça_

Takuto Shindou : Une impression de déjà vue…

 _Yamana Akane aime ça_

Yamana Akane : Inazuma eleven go chrono stone, épisode 14, à 11 minutes et 45 secondes.

Nishiki Ryouma : De quoi elle parle ?

Kirino Ranmaru : Notre Akane-san est pleine de surprise. ^^

 _Takuto Shindou, Seto Midori et 3 autres personnes aime ça_

Kariya Masaki : D'incompréhension surtout.

Kirino Ranmaru : Kariya !

Kariya Masaki : Oui, Kirino-senpai.

Kirino Ranmaru : Tu devrais faire plus attention à tes paroles !

 _Hamano Kaiji, Amagi Daichi et 18 autres personnes aime ça_

Seto Midori : Je peut m'en charger si vous voulez.

 _Tsurugi Kyousuke, Kurama Norihito et Kirino Ranmaru aime ça_

Yamana Akane : Je vous remercie de prendre ma défense. Mais je préfère qu'il n'y est pas de violence pour si peu.

 _Takuto Shindou et 6 autres personnes aime ça_

Sangoku Taichi : Tu as raison la violence ne résout rien.

 _Matsukaze Tenma, Sorano Aoi et 15 autres personnes aime ça_

Tsurugi Kyousuke : Non, elle peut être très utile parfois.

 _Hakuryuu et Seto Midori aime ça_

Hamano Kaiji : Oh ! Voici nos 3 yankee de service.

Seto Midori : Il n'y a pas que Kariya qui devrait faire attention à ses mots.

 _Hakuryuu et Tsurugi Kyousuke aime ça_

 _Matsukaze Tenma a rebaptisé le groupe « Club de foot Raimon » par « Notre passion le foot »_

Kurama Norihito : Non, mais c'est pas possible. -

Hamano Kaiji : C'est tellement nian nian. ^^'

Matsukaze Tenma : T-T

Kageyama Hikaru : Moi je trouve ce nom très bien. :)

Nishisono Shinsuke : Oui, moi aussi :)

Matsukaze Tenma : Arigato mina-san :D

Seto Midori : Je t'aime beaucoup Tenma… Mais Hamano et Kurama marque un point.

Kuramada Gouichi : Tu ne pouvais pas juste laisser le nom tel qu'il était ?

Kariya Masaki : Ou trouver mieux ?

Sorano Aoi : Tu peut parler Kariya.

Kariya Masaki : Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? è-é

Sorano Aoi : Puis ce n'est pas vraiment notre passion à tous.

Kariya Masaki : Ne m'ignore pas !

Matsukaze Tenma : Bas, c'est quoi vos passion alors ?

Hayami Tsurumasa : Je pense que le foot est à tous ce que nous pouvons appeler notre passion. Non ?

Nishiki Ryouma : Oui ! Sinon on aurait choisie un autre club.

Takuto Shindou : Mais, dans ce cas. Que voulais-tu dire par là, Aoi-san ?

Sorano Aoi : Bien… Ce n'est pas ce que nous pouvons appeler notre passion…

Nishiki Ryouma : Je comprend toujours pas.

Seto Midori : Ce qu'elle veut dire c'est que, ce n'est ni ma passion, ni la sienne, ni c-elle de Akane.

Matsukaze Tenma : Oooooh ! Mais pourquoi vous êtes au club alors ?

Hamano Kaiji : C'est quoi vos passion ? XD

Sorano Aoi : Je suis d'abord là, parce que je voulais t'encourager Tenma -_- . Et je n'est pas vraiment de passion.

Yamana Akane : Ma raison secrète. Ma passion prendre des photos. ^^

Seto Midori : J'avais vue du potentiel dans Tenma, je suis donc resté. (Et j'avais vue juste d'ailleurs). Sinon j'adore les arts martiaux.

Tsurugi Kyousuke : Ta passion c'est surtout les Katana. Il y en a plus dans ton appartement que dans une boutique spécialisé.

Seto Midori : Xb

Kuramada Gouichi : J'ai une question qui viens de me traverser l'esprit. Comment Tsurugi sait à quoi ressemble ton appartement ?

Kariya Masaki : Oui, ça m'intéresse.

Tsurugi Kyousuke : Le prof de math me la donné en punition.

Kirino Ranmaru: ?!

Seto Midori : J'ai eu plusieurs fois de très mauvaise note en math. Et Tsurugi sèche trop souvent les cours. Et comme le prof de math est son professeur principal, il lui a donné comme punition de m'aider pour mes devoirs de math pendant 2 semaines. Je vous cache pas que je le prend assez mal d'être vue comme une punition. T-T

Tsurugi Kyousuke : Tes notes en math son pire que mauvaise. :b

Hamano Kaiji : Aller ! Arrêtez votre petit numéros. Vous aviez un rendez-vous ?

Seto Midori : Et puis quoi encore ?

Tsurugi Kyousuke : Le simple fait d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle me dégoûte -_- . Elle est moche, elle n'a pas une moindre once de féminité, a plus de force que Amagi. Et je sortirais jamais avec une imbécile.

Kariya Masaki : Tu vas blesser les sentiments de ta petite amie Tsurugi.

Tsurugi Kyousuke : -_-

Seto Midori : Mais on sort pas ensemble ! Puis je sortirai jamais avec un gars, prétentieux, orgueilleux, imbue de lui même, et qui regarde comme si il aller vous tuez au moindre mouvement. Je suis pas moche. Les cheveux long c'est considéré comme une marque de féminité. Et c'est pas parce que je suis nul en math que je suis débile. è-é

Tsurugi Kyousuke : Pour t'aider tu as eu besoin d'une personne d'une classe en dessous. Si c'est pas être stupide, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Kirino Ranmaru : Arrêtez de vous battre !

Seto Midori : La prochaine fois qu'on se croise, je te fais la tête au carré !

Sangoku Taichi : Oui, ça n'arrangera rien !

Tsurugi Kyousuke : Vas-y je t'attend !

Takuto Shindou : Vous allez pas vous battre pour si peu ?

Seto Midori : Oh ! Tu préfères qu'on se batte maintenant ?

Yamana Akane : Calme toi Midori-san

Tsurugi Kyousuke : Tu veux qu'on se retrouve où ?

Kirino Ranmaru : Je pense que ça ne sert à rien de les résonner. Il ne font même pas attention à nos messages.

Kariya Masaki : Aaaah. L'amour.

Kirino Ranmaru : Ferme là Kariya.

Kariya Masaki : Vous êtes si cruel senpai T-T

Seto Midori : Si tu veux parler d'amour, demande ''La raison secrète'' de Akane.

Takuto Shindou : Tu aimes quelqu'un Akane ? '0'

Seto Midori : Et c'est moi qui suis stupide !

Kirino Ranmaru : Accroche toi Akane-san.

Yamana Akane : Ne vous en faite pas. Je suis patiente. ^^

Takuto Shindou : ?!

Seto Midori : Le parc, ça te vas Tsurugi ?

Tsurugi Kyousuke : Très bien !

Sorano Aoi : BON VOUS ARRÊTEZ MAINTENANT !

Seto Midori : Ok…

Tsurugi Kyousuke : Ok…

-x-

Voilà :)

Et j'espère que ça vous aura plus.

Je ne sais pas si je le mettrait à jour souvent (Tu veux dire encore plus que d'habitude.)

Comme d'hab, je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes, et espère que vous lirez le prochain chapitre.

Bye bye !


	2. Chapter 2

-x-

 **Princesse Lalaya et Tsurugi Kyosuke son maintenant amis.**

Matsukaze Tenma : Vous avez facebook princesse 0_0

 _Shindou Takuto et 20 autres personnes aime ça_

Princesse Lalaya : Oui ! Je ne comprend pas encore tout à fait comment cela marche. Mais c'est amusant d'y aller entre deux réunions politique 'v'.

Kageyama Hikaru : Ouaaah ! Une vraie princesse. '0'

 _Seto Midori et 6 autres personnes aime ça_

Yamana Akane : Ce n'est pas trop dur de diriger une planète ?

Kurama Norihito : C'est une vraie question, Akane-san ? -_-'

 _Réponse : Seto Midori : Fais gaffe Norihito. Akane est très sen_ _sible ne la blesse pas è_é_

 _:_ _Yamana Akane : Ne t'inquiète pas Midori-_ _kun_ _je ne suis pas faite en porcelaine :)_

 _: Kurama Norihito : Oui, calme toi deux seconde la yankee._

 _: Kurama Norihito : Je ne suis pas si petit que ça. Puis si tu parles de nain au sein du club, ce serait plutôt Shinsuke._

 _: Nishizono Shinsuke : Eh ! T-T_

 _: Yamana Akane : Ne t'en fait pas Shinsuke-kun tout ce qui est petit est gentille :)_

 _: Seto Midori : Oui #pikachu_

 _: Nishizono Shinsuke : Arigatou Akane-senpai. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire Midori-senpai. Je ne suis pas flatté d'être comparé à pikachu :(_

 _: Seto Midori : Tu devrais :). Tu es aussi mignon que lui '3'._

 _: Nishizono Shinsuke : T-T_

Princesse Lalaya : C'est un peut difficile. Mais lorsqu'on est bien entouré, c'est très simple. Le travaille en est même agréable. Surtout lorsqu'on vois que notre travaille porte ses fruits, en constatent le sourire de son peuple.

 _Yamana Akane et 6 autres personnes aime ça_

Sorano Aoi : Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Il n'y a rien de mieux que de voir la personne pour la quelle on a travaillé sourire :)

 _Seto Midori et Yamana Akane aime ça_

Princesse Lalaya : Oui. Bien que le travaille serais encore plus agréable si j'avais un roi à mes côtés. Ma propositions de mariage tient toujours Tsurugi ;)

 _Hamano Kaiji et 9 autres personnes aime ça_

Seto Midori : Mariage ?!

Hamano Kaiji : Lui ?! Se faire demander en mariage par une princesse !

 _Amagi_ _Daichi et 5 autres personnes aime ça_

Kariya Masaki : Quelqu'un a bien voulue de lui.

 _Hakuryuu aime ça_

Yamana Akane : Pourquoi tu n'as pas accepter ?

Kurama Norihito :Encore une fois. C'est une vraie question Akane-san ? -_-

Tsurugi Kyosuke : Je ne me vois pas vraiment diriger une planète, ni habiter à des millier d'années lumière de chez moi. Ca et autre chose… Sans vouloir vous offenser princesse.

Princesse Lalaya : Ne t'en fais pas. Lorsque tu seras prêt j'enverrai des hommes pour venir te chercher.

 _Hakuryuu aime ça_

Tsurugi Kyosuke : Hakuryuu arrête de te foutre de ma gueule. Et désolé princesse mais c'est plus compliqué que ça...

Princesse Lalaya : Pourquoi ?

Kariya Masaki : Oui, pourquoi Tsurugi-kun ? Tu es en train de briser un coeur.

Tsurugi Kyosuke : Ferme là Kariya.

Tsurugi Kyosuke : En générale nous nous marions avec la personne qu'on aime princesse.

Yamana Akane : Vous êtes plutôt innocente princesse. 'v'

Minamisawa Atsushi : Et c'est toi qui dit ça Akane...

 _Kurama Norihito aime ça_

Princesse Lalaya : Mais je t'aime bien Tsurugi.

Seto Midori : Ce qu'il essaye de te dire c'est que lui il ne t'aime pas :)

 _Kariya Masaki aime ça_

Kirino Ranmaru : Midori-san ! Tu ne trouve pas ta façon de dire un peu violente !

Seto Midori : Quoi ? On allait pas s'éterniser sur le sujet non plus.

Princesse Lalaya : Tu ne m'aime pas Tsurugi é-è

Tsurugi Kyosuke : Ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas princesse.

Seto Midori : C'est juste qu'il ne t'aime pas assez pour ce marier avec toi. Il t'aime juste assez pour entretenir une relation amicale :)

Princesse Lalaya : Oh ! Je viens de comprendre. J'ai demandé à mes conseillés, et ils mon expliqué que sur terre vous vous mariez seulement avec la personne dont vous tombez amoureux. Quelle drôle de coutume ! :)

Seto Midori : …

Sorano Aoi : …

Matsukaze Tenma : …

Nishizono Shinsuke : …

Tsurugi Kyosuke : …

Kageyama Hikaru : …

Kariya Masaki : …

Shindou Takuto : …

Kirino Ranmaru : …

Nishiki Ryouma : …

Hamano Kaiji : …

Hayami Tsurumasa : …

Sangoku Taichi : …

Amagi Daichi : …

Kurumada Gouichi : …

Taiyou Amemiya : …

Hakuryuu : …

Minamisawa Atsushi : …

Shunsuke Aoyama : …

Ichino Nanasuke : …

Yamana Akane : Vous êtes vraiment très innocentes.

Kurama Norihito : Non. Trouver que c'est bizarre de ce marier seulement avec la personne qu'on aime. Ce n'est pas de l'innocence.

 _Minamisawa Atsushi et 19 autres personnes aime ça_

Princesse Lalaya : Mais tu sais Tsurugi. Tu es autorisé à avoir des concubines, si c'est ça le problème. Et même si la fille que tu veux ne veux pas de toi, je peut demander à l'amener de force.

Tsurugi Kyosuke : Euh… non merci.

Kirino Ranmaru : CA S'APPELLE UN ENLÈVEMENT !

Sorano Aoi : J'ai crue comprendre que c'était plutôt fréquent sur sa planète.

Hamano Kaiji : J'échange volontiers ma place contre la tienne Tsurugi.

Amagi Daichi : Moi aussi.

Kurumada Gouichi : Pareille.

Seto Midori : Les hommes -_-'

 **Messenger : Kariya Masaki, Seto Midori**

Kariya Masaki : Hey !

Seto Midori : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Kariya Masaki : Je n'ai même plus le droit de vouloir parler à un de mes senpai ?

Seto Midori : Lorsque tu prends quelqu'un en discussion privée c'est toujours que t'as un truc derrière la tête.

Kariya Masaki : Awwww é-è. Quelle vision négative vous avez de moi senpai.

Seto Midori : Abrège Masaki.

Kariya Masaki : Ne soyez pas si pressé senpai.

Seto Midori : Raaah. Arrête tu vois bien que ça sert à rien. Puis enlève le senpai.

Kariya Masaki : '0'. Voyons senpai, je ne suis pas un homme facile.

Seto Midori : Masaki…. A-BRÈ-GEEEEE.

Kariya Masaki : Très bien j'arrête, j'arrête… senpai ;)

Seto Midori : -_-

Kariya Masaki : Vous n'étiez pas jalouse de la princesse ? :)

 _Seto Midori vous a bloqué_

 **Messenger : Shindou Takuto, Kirino Ranmaru, Hamano Kaiji, Hayami Tsurumasa, Nishiki Ryouma, Kurama Norihito, Shunsuke Aoyama, Ichino Nanasuke, Yamana Akane, Seto Midori**

Nishiki Ryouma : Je me fais chier. '-'

Kurama Norihito : Et nous tu nous fais chier. -_-

Hayami Tsurumasa : Veuillez s'ils vous plaît surveiller votre l'engage mes amis.

Hamano Kaiji : Raaaah. C'est bon Hayami. Décoince toi un peu :)

Seto Midori : Et deviens comme c'est trois abrutis.

Kurama Norihito : Ferme là la yankee.

Seto Midori : Qu'est-ce que vous avez à m'appeler ''yankee'' tout le temps. è-é

Hamano Kaiji : T'es pas obligé de le vouvoyer.

Kurama Norihito : C'est parce que t'en est une Midori.

Seto Midori : Non, je n'en suis pas une ! è-é

Kurama Norihito : Une fille qui ne respecte pas le code vestimentaire du lycée et se bats tout le temps, tu appelles ça comment ?

Yamana Akane : Midori-san n'aime juste pas s'exhibitionner, et se bats seulement pour défendre les autres. :)

Seto Midori : Voilà tout à fais.

Hamano Kaiji : Je savais pas que t'avais une t-elle âme charitable Midori. XD

Seto Midori : Tu vois mon point Kaiji ?

Hamano Kaiji : Comment tu veux que je le vois ?

Seto Midori : Bas t'inquiète pas ! Tu vas bientôt pouvoir le voir.

Kurama Norihito : Effectivement seulement pour les autres.

Hayami Kaiji : Voyons ! Se n'est pas la peine de vous battre.

Kirino Ranmaru : Je viens juste d'arriver, donc je ne sais pas ce qui sais passé. Mais je pense qu'il est préférable de suivre le conseille d'Hayami.

Ichino Nanasuke : Je pense aussi.

Shindou Takuto : Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Nishiki Ryouma : Je disais juste que je m'ennuyai, puis c'est partit en steak.

Shunsuke Aoyama : Donc vous n'avez trouvez rien de mieux à faire que vous battre. -_-

Seto Midori : Non, nous débattons. C'est pas pareille.

Ichino Nanasuke : Et vous débattez avec les points…

Yamana Akane : Mais maintenant ils ont compris. Donc ils vont arrêter. N'est-ce pas ? :)

Seto Midori : Oui…

Kurama Norihito : Ouai…

Hamano Kaiji : Hai !

Yamana Akane : Bien. Sinon Nishiki-kun, si tu t'ennuie toujours, tu n'as cas réviser pour le contrôle de japonais. :)

Nishiki Ryouma : Je m'ennuie beaucoup moins d'un coup !

Shindou Takuto : Ce n'est pas bien de fuir Nishiki-san.

Kirino Ranmaru : Déjà que tu à raté le contrôle de math.

Nishiki Ryouma : Mais c'est trop dur de réviser. T-T

Yamana Akane : Je peut t'aider à réviser si tu veux ?

Nishiki Ryouma : C'est vrais ? :D

Yamana Akane : Oui, bien sur. :)

Nishiki Ryouma : Dans ce cas je veux bien réviser. C'est plus simple à deux :) Je viens chez toi ou tu viens chez moi ?

Yamana Akane : Tu peux venir chez moi. En plus je suis seule et j'ai fais des cookies :)

Nishiki Ryouma : Yeah ! Vive la bouffes ! \'0'/

Shindou Takuto : Je viens aussi !

Yamana Akane : Vous êtes pourtant doué en japonais Shindou-san !

Shindou Takuto : C'est pour vérifier si mes exercices sont bon.

Yamana Akane : Oh ! Très bien alors. Je serais aussi ravie de vérifier si j'ai bon :)

Seto Midori : Vous me désespéré tout les deux. -_-

Kirino Ranmaru : Moi aussi. Mais que veux tu ? Ils ont beaux être doués en japonais. Ils n'arrives même pas à traduire ce que veux dire l'autre.

Shindou Takuto : ?!

Yamana Akane : ?!

Kirino Ranmaru : Laisser tomber.

Seto Midori : En revanche, on à le droit de venir seulement pour les cookies ? 'w'

Hamano Kaiji : Ouiiiii !

Yamana Akane : Non, seulement pour ce qui travaille :)

Seto Midori : Awwww T-T

Hamano Kaiji : Aller steu plaît

Ichino Nanasuke : Avec Aoyama ont révisait la physique, on peut se joindre à vous ?

Yamana Akane : Oui, bien sûr :)

Hamano Kaiji : Je réviserai ce que vous voulez. Mais laisse moi manger des cookies é-è

Seto Midori : Pareille !

Yamana Akane : Bon très bien :) Kirino-kun, Kurama-kun, Hayami-kun, vous vous joignez à nous ?

Kirino Ranmaru : Oui, j veux bien. En plus j'ai pas compris l'exercice qu'on a à faire en anglais.

Hayami Tsurumasa : Ma foi ! Pourquoi pas ! Puis moi non plus je nais pas compris l'exercice qu'i faire en anglais.

Kurama Norihito : Bas j'ai rien de mieux à faire donc ok.

Yamana Akane : D'accord ! Je prépare votre arrivés :)

 **Yamana Akane a itendifier Sorano Aoi et Seto Midori sur une photo**

Commentaire :

Matsukaze Tenma : Oh ! Vous êtes jolies dessus.

 _Sindou Takuto et 12 autres personnes aime ça_

Nishizono Shinsuke : Ouaaah, trop bien ! Pourquoi vous nous avez pas proposé de venir ?

 _Kirino Ranmaru et 18 autres personnes aime ça_

Kageyama Hikaru : Oui, l'eau à l'air super bonne.

 _Taiyou Amemiya et 16 autres personnes aime ça_

Sorano Aoi : Arigatou Akane-san. La photo est superbe )

 _Yamana Akane aime ça_

Sorano Aoi : Et les gars vous avez votre ballon. Et nous on a nos truc de fille. :p

Nishizono Shinsuke : Mais c'est pas un truc de fille d'aller à la plage T-T.

Kurama Norihito : Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas t'exhibitionner Midori ?

 _Hamano Kaiji aime ça_

Hamano Kaiji : C'est pas ce que dit ton bikini. XD

 _Kurama Norihito aime ça_

Seto Midori : Oye ! Akane. Si j'ai accepté d'aller à la plage avec vous seulement, si il n'y a personne et la nuit. A ton avis c'est pourquoi ?

Yamana Akane : Pour ne pas étouffer avec tout le monde et ne pas prendre de coup de soleil ?

Seto Midori : C'EST POUR EVITER QU'ON ME VOIS DANS CETTE TENUE ! Que VOUS m'avez FORCEZ à mettre ! Puis quant est-ce que t'as pris la photo ?

Yamana Akane : Je suis plus rapide qu'il n'y paraît.

Sorano Aoi : Calme toi Midori-san. Puis tu es très bien sur cette photo.

Kurama Norihito : Ouais, t'inquiète pas. On vois bien que la mer c'est ton environnement naturel. Vas, retourne près de tes amis les baleines !

Hamano Kaiji : HAHAHAHA ! XD

Tsurugi Kyosuke : Arrêtés. C'est dur pour les baleines d'être comparé à Midori.

 _Kurama Norihito et Hamano Kaiji aime ça_

Seto Midori : Je vais commettre trois meurtre è-é

Kirino Ranmaru : Ne les écoutes pas Midori.

Kariya Masaki : Non ! Ecoute les et ne porte plus jamais ce genre de maillot. Ca fais trop mal aux yeux !

 _Kurama Norihito et 2 autres personnes aime ça_

Seto Midori : Très bien je rajoute une personne.

Taiyou Amemiya : Ne t'en fais pas Midori. Tu es très bien avec :)

Seto Midori : Arigatou Amemiya. Mais ne te force pas. Je sais que je n'ai pas une silhouette très avantageuse. Mais je n'aime pas trop qu'on ce paye ma tête, donc même t'es compliment ne m'empêcheront pas de tué ces quatres personnes è-é

Princesse Lalaya : Quelle charmante image ! Ce sont tes amis Tsurugi ?

Tsurugi Kyosuke : Oui. Sauf l'éléphant de mer au fond.

 _Hamano Kaiji et 2 autres personnes aime ça_

Princesse Lalaya : Je ne vois pas d'éléphant de mer ! J'ai pourtant étudier les animaux terrestre.

Hamano Kaiji : C'est une métaphore princesse.

Kurama Norihito : C'est la rousse au fond. Comme elle est moche on la compare à un éléphant de mer.

 _Tsurugi Kyosuke et 2 autres personnes aime ça_

Seto Midori : Regardé comment je me fais maltraiter T-T

Princesse Lalaya : Ah bon ! Pourtant sur ma planète les filles avec des courbes sinueuse sont grandement apprécié. Les terriens ne cesserons jamais de me surprendre !

Princesse Lalaya : Si vous voulez Midori-san, un de mes cousin, souverain d'une autre planète, se cherche actuellement une maîtresse terrienne. Et il aime beaucoup les femmes bien proportionné comme vous. Je peux vous proposé à lui !

Seto Midori : Je vous remercie de l'offre princesse. Mais être une concubine ne m'intéresse pas des masses.

Princesse Lalaya : Pourquoi ça ? C'est pourtant un grand privilège ! Puis vous serez très bien traité.

Seto Midori : …

Princesse Lalaya : Vous vivrez dans le luxe, vous ferez se qu'il vous plaît de vos journées, et être une maîtresse n'est pas du tout mal vue. D'ailleur je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est si mal vue sur votre planète ?

Seto Midori : Ok, je signe où ?

Sorano Aoi : MIDORI !

Kirino Ranmaru : Reprend toi Midori !

Nishizono Shinsuke : Tu vas pas partir ?

Sangoku Taichi : Kurama, Hamano, Tsurugi, Kariya. Excusez vous. MAINTENANT !

Kurama Norihito : Elle a qu'à partir. Personnellement je m'en fiche.

Tsurugi Kyosuke : Bye, bye.

Kariya Masaki : Tu nous diras si t'arrive à respirer.

Hamano Kaiji : Tu pourras nous envoyer une de ses concubine ?

Kurumada Gouichi : Aller ! Arrêté les gars.

Yamana Akane : Midori si tu pars, je poste une photo de toi seul en bikini !

Seto Midori : Fais le si tu veux. De toute façon je ne serais plus là, pour entendre les railleries incessante de ces imbéciles.

Kageyama Hikaru : Mais on a besoin de toi.

Shindou Takuto : Réfléchie bien ! Je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles vraiment partir.

Matsukaze Tenma : Qui vas aider Aoi, et Akane-senpai.

Kurama Norihito : Raaaah ! Mais arrêtez. Vous voyez bien que c'est du pipeau !

 _Hamano Kaiji et 2 autres personnes aime ça_

Princesse Lalaya : Ca y est ! J'ai montré une de c'est charmante image de vous à mon cousins. Il a demandé à ses Hommes de partir vous chercher. Et ils vous Emmènerons dès que vous serez prête.

Kurama Norihito : Désolé.

Hamano Kaiji : Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai, ne part pas, NE PART PAS !

Kariya Masaki : Pardon… C'était juste pour rire !

Princesse Lalaya : Ils m'informe qu'ils seront bientôt là.

Sorano Aoi : TSURUGI !

Tsurugi Kyosuke : Ok ! Désolé…

Seto Midori : Eh bas voilà. Quant vous voulez.

Seto Midori : Princesse j'ai changé d'avis. Vous m'excuserez auprès de votre cousin.

Princesse Lalaya : Oh ! Très bien… Il sera déçu.

Tsurugi Kyosuke : Il s'en remettra…

 **Messenger : Seto Midori, Princesse Lalaya**

Seto Midori : Merci beaucoup.

Princesse Lalaya : Oh, mais ce n'est rien.

Seto Midori : Je commence vraiment à vous apprécier. :)

Princesse Lalaya : Moi de même ! ;)

-x-

Voilà un long chapitre pour me faire pardonner de ne pas avoir posté.

Gomenasai ! *prie pour que vous la pardonniez*

Je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes d'orthographes ;p

J'espère que ça vous auras plus et vous dit à la prochaine.

Et remercie **Guest** pour ça review (et désolé que ton souhait n'ai pas été exaucé, j'espère que ce long chapitre aura compensé)


End file.
